


On a Tuesday

by What_a_mess (Myself)



Series: Tuesdays [1]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, I definitely forgot that I had this just hanging out in a my drafts folder oops, It's largely irrelevant except 6x2 is obliquely referenced in one line, Mostly ignoring S6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/pseuds/What_a_mess
Summary: I actually wrote this after I'd watched 6x2 but before I finished the series, soooo ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ that's why it's like this?  6x2 is angst-fodder like none other, and someday I may properly address that with a reconciliation fic, but I didn't bother in this one.  The path from 6x2 to them being cordial and on good working terms again is totally hand waved for kissing purposes.  It's just a wee short thing.
Relationships: Cady Longmire/Jacob Nighthorse
Series: Tuesdays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202642
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	On a Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this after I'd watched 6x2 but before I finished the series, soooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ that's why it's like this? 6x2 is angst-fodder like none other, and someday I may properly address that with a reconciliation fic, but I didn't bother in this one. The path from 6x2 to them being cordial and on good working terms again is totally hand waved for kissing purposes. It's just a wee short thing.

Cady is the one who kisses him, out of nowhere on a Tuesday after having asked for a moment of his time at his office and Jacob pauses, not quite freezing. When he doesn’t stop her, she kisses him again. But he also doesn’t really respond, so she pulls back a bit and he just says, “Cady...” in a sort of warning tone, not quite sure where this came from or where it’s going. Her face has that particular brand of unsure and intent that she gets that he finds he doesn’t know how to look away from, and she asks, “Is this ok?” Which is... not the reaction he was expecting, if he had any idea what he was expecting in the first place. So he still doesn’t move away or closer, but asks, “Why?”

She blinks for a moment, then meets his gaze and says, “Because I want to.” Which makes him raise his eyebrows, and lean back a bit which was _not_ the desired result. He holds her gaze frankly and says with something that isn’t quite suspicion but might be caution, “Your father would be furious.”

She hardly keeps from rolling her eyes and her, “Wouldn’t be the first time,” is a bit too flippant for his taste, so he rebuts, “So will Henry.” That makes her look back at him seriously, and she considers for a moment. “He probably will be. But I think I’m past letting them keep me from things that make me happy,” she tells him.

That raises his eyebrows again, and his voice flirts with the line between bland and surprised when he says, “This... would make you happy,” with just a tiny quirk of a question at the end.

Again, she weighs the question seriously, taking time to think, her eyes glancing around them. After a long moment of thought, a small smile grows and she finally says slowly, “You hate my dad, but you see me as me. You’ve trusted me when you didn’t need to. You’ve... forgiven me when you had no reason to. You’ve believed in me when I didn’t believe in myself. You’ve been kind, honest, generous, and honourable. And I like you. A lot.” She meets his eyes again, starting to blush, and finishes, “It also doesn’t hurt that you’re unfairly attractive. So, yeah. This would make me really happy.”

There’s a beat of quiet, and then he is the one kissing her, one hand brushing her jaw and the other barely on her waist, both hardly there except for how they make her blood race. As with everything else he does, he kisses with breathtaking intensity and incredible focus. It takes a moment of them breathing harshly against each other’s faces before she manages to say anything, finding that she has one hand half trapped between them on his chest and the other clutching at his arm.

“...holy shit.” 

He pulls back slightly to check her face, and his voice is distractingly low when he asks, “Ok?” She can feel how wide her eyes are, but can’t seem to help it. She tries again, but still lands on a breathy, “Holy _shit_ …” From this close, she can see the corners of his eyes start to crinkle up before the smile starts to grow at his mouth, and she just has to lean in again to taste it.

This time she slides the hand on his chest around to his back as his hand on her waist settles more firmly, tucking her against his frame. She’s fairly sure she makes some sort of noise when the hand at the curve of her jaw tilts her face just so, and the kiss deepens.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, there's another part to this that's already written, but I'm adding it as a second part to a series instead of a chapter because I may end up writing a third part eventually, but I don't want to leave these as unfinished works for a million years when they can stand by themselves. And also, that lets this one stay T and the next M on their own.


End file.
